


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

by SoftNocturne



Series: Greg's Diner [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atittude Era, Character Death, Modern Era, Other, Revenge, So many chars will add when needed, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Dean Ambrose is set with a group of unlikely friends to find who blew up Greg's Diner and hurt their friends and families. With lives hanging on the line will Dean Ambrose succeed? Or will he never get to see his loved ones again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Sorry I haven't been so active. I dislocated my knee last week and let's just say it's been crazy. But hopefully, I can start writing little more actively now! I'm also writing for NaNoWrimo but not doing so well lol. So expect a lot of updates in the near future. Thank you so much to everyone for their interest int he continuation of this series and for LuckyLucy92 for requesting the idea! ^^

Pacing around Dean Ambrose hated the color white. White was never a good color. It meant hospitals and hospitals never had good news to share. This was no different as he continued to pace around. He paused every now in then in front of the doors to the surgery room, his heart beating quick every time he looked at the doors. 

Two pairs of eyes stared at Dean. Watching his every movement or rather watching him pace non-stop. A sigh escaped the lips of one of the watchers and he stood up, grabbing Dean by the shoulders. 

“Dean, calm down. You’ll wear out the floor.” Roman barked at Dean, gazing into his eyes. 

Dean’s shoulders slumped in defeat, but his eyes held deep sadness. “I…I’m sorry I just. Why her? Why the diner? Why tonight of all nights?” He asked, anger suddenly flashing across his eyes. 

Seth got up and stood next to Roman, taking Dean’s other shoulder. “It’ll be okay Dean. We’ll find the guys who did this and we’ll take them out. I promise.” 

Dean nodded, his eyes locked to the surgery doors. A fist clenched tight at his side as he vowed to avenge Renee and everyone else involved in tonight’s attack. 

The diner had exploded a few hours ago. Many of the people there were hurt. No one had been claimed dead, yet. While most were injured, many like Renee were hanging by threads. 

Gritting his teeth he made a move to turn around, to storm off to get some coffee when he ran smack into someone’s chest…abs? They were very tall and broad, so he wasn’t sure what he hit but it hurt like a bitch. 

“Hey! Watch where….” His eyes widened as he saw who it was. The mask, the long curly hair covering the mask, for the most part, it had to be Kane. 

“Kane...” Dean wasn’t scared of the large man, despite feeling a cold, calm anger surging in the demonic owner of Greg’s. 

Roman and Seth had backed away when they saw Kane stalking over them. They could tell the other was just as upset as Dean even if it wasn’t outwardly shown like Dean’s emotions. 

“Daniel’s in a coma,” Kane growled out, his own hands clenched into fists. “I want the head of whoever did this.” He stated purposefully. 

Dean nodded. “You are welcome to join us, Kane. I want revenge for Renee too. I want revenge for everyone. For Renee, for you, for Daniel, for everyone.” 

“Well, then you’ll need a few more of us!” A voice chirped out. It was Jeff Hardy with his arm in a sling.

Dean raised an eyebrow. It was not only Jeff Hardy but Randy Orton and Kane’s brother The Undertaker. 

“Jeff, your arms in a sling. I don’t think-“ 

Jeff glared at Dean, causing him to flinch as Jeff removed his arm out of the sling and with a loud crack, he moved his arm. 

“My arm is fine. I want revenge too. They hurt Matt. Bad. He…he won’t wake up! I want to hang them by their balls for it.” 

Randy went over to Kane and gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. “I want to help Kane and everyone else. That diner was my home. Literally my home. I was living in the staff room and now it’s gone.” He growled. 

Kane blinked and turned to Randy. “So, that was you?” 

Randy smiled sheepishly. “Daniel said I could.” 

Kane rolled his eyes then looked at Dean. “We want to help. If you are going after the bastards that did this to our loved ones. We will help.” 

Dean smiled at everyone. He felt grateful for having moved to this city and meeting these people. They were more of a family that he never had, and he was happy to know them all. If they wanted to join him in finding these fuckers that did this, that was fine by him. 

“We’ll meet back at my place then.” The Undertaker spoke up, a grin on his face. “It’s pretty big and there are a lot of rooms for you all to sleep in for now.” 

Randy grinned. “Finally! A real bed!” 

Kane glared at Randy. 

“Er…not that Greg’s wasn’t comfortable or anything. Heh.” 

Dean smiled at everyone, feeling that their revenge was one step closer. Now, all they had to do was find the bastards who did this. The bastards who injured their loved ones and ruined the one place everyone here felt at home. 

Kane’s eyes caught Dean’s and the two nodded at each other. Dean knew that with Kane and everyone else’s help, their revenge will be a dish served cold. So that way, those who did this unspeakable act of terror can understand the suffering they caused. Dean silently promised Renee that. 

A nurse suddenly rushed out of the surgery room. “Dean Ambrose?” 

Everyone froze as Dean raised his hand, his eyes hollow. The nurse went up to him with a soft smile. 

“She made it sir. She’s resting now, and we are not sure when she will wake up, but she is finally stable.” 

Dean sighed in relief, but then cocked his head curiously. “Wait, when she wakes up? Is she in a coma?” He could feel Kane tense at his words standing right behind him. Daniel was in a coma, so he knew why the big man was tense. 

“We are not sure. We have brought a neurologist in to perform some tests. We will let you know the results soon.” 

Dean nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Damn.” 

Whoever did this, they had better pray to every god and celestial being they knew because they were not going to make this out alive if Renee doesn’t completely pull through. Clenching his hands into fists once more, Dean looked behind him at the others. 

“Let’s go before I throw a chair through the wall.” 

Everyone nodded, and the Undertaker lead the way. Dean stopped and looked back at the nurse. “Watch over everyone who was involved in the attack. Please.” With that, he turned his back once more and continued walking with one thought. 

Revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

The Undertaker’s home was a pretty creepy place. It was indeed a mansion, probably three stories, in fact it almost resembled a castle. Not like the creepy forest that surrounded it helped make the place feel right at home. Dean had to wonder how The Undertaker could live in such a place, then he remembered, duh, this was The Undertaker. 

The Phenom. 

The Deadman. 

Going up to the large oak doors The Undertaker pulled a key from his pocket, pushing it into the keyhole and twisting it until a single click sounded. Slowly he opened the door, and turned to flip the switch on, light illuminating what turned out to be a modern looking house. On the outside it looked like something from a Gothic novel, but on the inside, it was a comfortable normal house. 

Everyone who stepped in looked around in awe and shock. Well, everyone except Kane who moved slowly toward the what appeared to be the living room. The next thing everyone noticed was Kane flopping onto the couch, pulling off his shoes and resting his feet on the table in front of said couch. He stretched his large bulging arms across the back and laid his head to rest, his eyes closing. 

Randy smiled excitedly as he bounded over to Kane, flopping beside him without worry. He leaned back, his head touching one of the bulging arms like it was a pillow. Roman and Seth were the next ones to move into the living room, they sat on a loveseat nearby, Roman raising an eyebrow at Kane and Randy while Seth took in the surroundings. 

Jeff moved into the living room with a grin, not sitting down, he had too much energy. In fact, he was busy moving around the room staring at all the nice artifacts and object The Undertaker surprisingly had an eye for. 

Dean looked at The Undertaker who rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t do this. Shawn did.” 

Kane sat up at the mention of Shawn, his eyes open and not happy. “Shawn…Shawn Michaels?” He growled. 

“Yeah.” The Undertaker shrugged. “Got a problem with it, “little” brother?” He stressed the word little knowing it would get under Kane’s skin. 

“I hate Shawn Michaels. I thought you did too!” Kane growled out. Randy gently placed a hand on Kane’s fist, causing Dean to tilt his head curiously at them. The Big Red Machine sighed and unclenched his fist, looking away. 

The Undertaker grinned. “So, anyway. I figured we could all stay here for now. No one really knows about our home and Shawn said it was okay. Not like he had much of a choice when he heard what happened tonight.” 

“Where is dear old Shawn?” Kane growled, unable to contain them. 

“He’s at the hospital. He’s decided to make sure everyone else is protected while we men go out and find the bastards who did this.” 

Jeff finally stopped moving and walked over to Kane and The Undertaker. “I will get to cut off their balls yes?” 

Dean shook his head. “No. No one gets to mutilate anything.’ 

Everyone turned their heads at Dean this time. Confusion clear on their faces. 

“What I mean is, we will get to beat the living shit out of them, but I want them alive and in one piece. I want them to pay for what they did. Show them that we are better than them.” 

A chuckle escaped Kane’s lips. “I never said I was any better than them. They ruined my diner. They hurt Daniel. They destroyed. My. Home. I want their blood.” 

Sighing softly, Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Kane. I understand that you want their blood. Trust me, I want their blood too. And yes Jeff I know you want to hang them by their balls, but we’re doing this our way. We’re doing this without-“ 

Kane grunted and got up, Randy moving off his arm with slight disappointment. “You all can pretend to be the upholders of justice. But I refuse to let them get away with what they did. Do you really think the cops are going to keep them locked away forever? No. They’re so corrupt here it’s not even funny. I am sorry Dean. I will do this on my own.” 

As the large man tried to move away from the others, The Undertaker placed a hand on Kane’s chest, forcing him to stop. The two stared at each other, unflinching. However, the others could feel the fiery tension between the brothers. 

Dean knew that Kane had issues, a dark past just like him. The fact that he wore a mask to cover his face said a lot right there. However, no one spoke of Kane’s past, Daniel, despite being a bit of a gossip never revealed anything of Kane that was personal. Nor did Kane’s brother when he showed up who seemed a mystery to Dean. 

“Kane. I know you’re upset but think about Daniel. Think about Randy.” The Undertaker spook, and everyone turned to Randy who rubbed his neck shyly. 

Kane stared hard at Randy, then his shoulders slumped. “Fine. But I get to punch someone into a coma for putting Daniel in one.” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “Sounds good to me. Okay, so here is my thoughts. I think The Miz might be involved in this.” 

Roman cleared his throat. “The Miz? Really? I know he hates you like no tomorrow but The Miz couldn’t pull this off.” 

Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

“And you claim I’m irrational.” Kane muttered, annoyed. 

Dean sighed. “Look, I know The Miz couldn’t pull this off but he’s such a whiney bitch I know he would crawl and grovel to someone who could. We find The Miz, we find the real attackers.” 

Everyone “Oh’d”, well everyone except The Undertaker and Kane as they glanced at each other. Dean noticed this and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s up you two?” 

The Undertaker rubbed his neck. “If this Miz person groveled to someone to do this….he probably groveled to the one man crazy enough to blow shit up.” 

“Crazier than Kane?” Randy asked with wide eyes. 

Kane glared at Randy. “I set things on fire. There is a difference.” 

“Different method but still crazy.” Randy shrugged his shoulders. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “God get a room you two and shut up.” He turned to Taker. “Who do you think The Miz went to?” 

The Undertaker paused, gazing out into the darkness. 

“Well?” 

“Stone Cold Steve Austin.”


End file.
